True one
by Princess of the Fae
Summary: Veronica is about to have her world turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own them. I just barrowing them. This is my first be nice please.)

The true one by Princess of the Fae.

Indian summer had just begun when Veronica MacFarlane decided to go to the mall to pick up some cloths for the fall since she had lost ten pounds this summer. She when from store to store picking up things she need. That's when the 23 year old with light brown hair and deep brown eyes saw her favorite book store so she thought she go inside and see what was new. "Hi Veronica and how are you today?" Asked Mrs. Manning the store owner. "Fine and you?"Asked Veronica with a smile. "I'm good." answered "Mrs Manning. As Veronica look through the isles she was drawn to a book in the Fantasy section titled" The Goblin City By Sarah Williams" as soon as she touched the book she had the strong erage to buy it. Unknown to her down in the underground The Labyrinth called to its king "She has found us." "Who?" Asked the King "The true one, the future Queen!" It answered. "Who is it? "Ask the Goblin king her know it couldn't be Sarah because she was married with two kids a boy Jareith and a girl Anne. It always amused him that she named her first born after him after all she went though in his kingdom. "Her name means True image." Was all it answered? "Fine doesn't tell me!" Said Jareith "Skout fetch my book of Human names and means." He ordered the goblin and it ran to the king's study and retrieved the book. "I'll find you love." Thought the king.

(End of part 1 more coming soon!)


	2. Chapter 2

The True one.Chapter2.By Princess of the Fae.

After finishing her shopping, Veronica exited the Mall got into her car and drove home. Veronica lived in aloft above her Fathers garage. Her Father Jack was a High school History teacher who worked from 9 to 3:15 everyday, he loved his job but she loved his Daughter more. They had moved up here when Veronica was 16. Her Mom had passed away from a heart attack and her Father could not afford to live in their townhouse anymore so for the first three years they had lived with his mother until he could find a job and his own house. While they lived there Veronica went to high school trying her best to deal with not only losing her Mom but also moving away from the only home she had ever known. Her older Brother Jake lived on his own and had his own pet shop. As she turned into the drive way she could see her two cats Tara & Peter from the window.

Veronica parks her car in its usual spot, popped the trunk and took out her shopping bags. As she headed to the stairs to her loft she saw her Dad pull in.

"Hi Dad how was your day?"Asked Veronica

"Fine and I see you had a good day." He Answered.

"Yup it's great having a few days off for the Book store." Said Veronica

"Well care bear I better get dinner started before Linda comes see you later." Said Jack.

"Sure." Said Veronica as she entered her loft. He dad started Dating Linda Wolf a few years back at first she and Linda got along but last summer Linda started treating Veronica like a troubled child and saying cruel things like she was a liar which Veronica wasn't Veronica hated lies , she even felt bad telling little whit lies. Linda would also say that her live was going down the towelletThe last straw was on the day of the anniversy of her mom's death she called Veronica manipulating Lazy witch. Linda and Her father broke up then only after three weeks, they where back together. Sighing she closed the door behind her and unpack her new belongs. After words she started to read her new book...

Meanwhile in the Underground...

Jareith looked at the index of his Names and Meanings book for True image and when he found it, it read True image: See Veronica or Nike on page 21. He flipped to page 21 and read...

Veronica Latin/Greek name meaning truth or true image. Name derives from Nike goddess of Victory. He closed the book and summoned a crystal to her hand and said" Show me Veronica!"

A picture of a woman came into few; she was sitting on a small sofa reading. Jareith gasped she was Beautiful She had shoulder length hair of a light brown color with flex of gold and deep brown eyes. And an Elegant nose, cheeks, chin and brow. She looked to be in her early Twenties and about 5'3 in height. All he could say was "Soon my dear you shall be mine!"


	3. Chapter 3

The True One by Princess of the Fae.

Part 3

While his goblins ran about chasing chickens or just laying about, their king was thinking. "How do I woo this one, I can't do what I did with Sarah cause that didn't work at all. I know I'll send her romantic gifts and sign the card from a secret admirer and maybe send her a dream or two of him." he thought.

"I have work to do." He said to himself. And he left the throne room and headed to his study to work on his plan.

Mean while in the world above...

Veronica was still reading she couldn't put the book down it was so Wonderful. On one of the pages was a list of rules...

How to travel in the Underground

Don't take anything for granted.

Things are not always as they seem.

Faeries bite.

Always turn left when someone tell you to go right.

When helping hand asks you up or down, choose up!

Always have some thing to bribe the old man in the bird hat.

Bring your own food!! Don't take the peach given to you!

Never say it's a peace of cake!

Stay way for the Fireys!!!

When dancing with a king give him a kiss before running away.

Your dreams are yours no one can take them.

Family is always to be treasured!

"I'll have to remember that." Veronica thought to herself.

She looked up at the clock it read 7:30pm. "I'd better have dinner." She said to her cats. And went into the kitchen. After that she went and watched abit of TV and read some more before going to bed.

In the morning the was a knock at he door , when she opened it all she found was a Bouquet of red rose with a card attached that read "To the most precious flower in this world signed With love from you secret admirer. Veronica Blushed and brought them inside. She put them in a vase pored water into it. Her cats were at her feet. "I wonder who sent these." She asked out loud.


	4. Chapter 4

The true one by Princess of the Fae. Part4

Almost every day Veronica would find gifts for her secret admirer with romantic notes and almost every night a Barn owl would perch on a tree outside her bedroom window. Which she paid no notice of because she was either trying to figure out who her admirer was or she was reading or watching T.V. The next morning Veronica opened the door to find a teddy bear dressed in a grey poets shirt and grey tights with black leather gloves on it paws and it was holding a little red leather book with the title of Labyrinth in gold lettering on it. She gave the bear a hug picked up the book and for some reason blow a kiss into the air. After closing the door she blushed for the umpteenth time and went to her room put the bear and book down on her bed. And went to get dressed.

Down in the underground...

Jareth smiled he had been watching and was very happy indeed. The kiss was surprising but welcome. He decideded that night he would send her the most romantic dreams. She would get to know him and him to her.

Back above ground...

Veronica was at work her friend Tanya and her where talking about the secret admirer.

"Who do you think he is" asked Tanya

"I don't know but whoever he is he is a real charmer." answered Veronica with a smile.

"Do you think you'll meet soon." said Tanya

"I hope so." said Veronica

That night Veronica started having wonderful dreams.

She dreamed that she was in this beautiful rose garden surrounded by Greek style pillars. She was wearing the most beautiful blue dress, that's when she saw him.

He was more then good looking he was divine. His blond spiky long hair glistened in the afternoon light. He was wearing a royal blue coat, a white poet's shirt that was open half way, grey tights, black boots that went past his knees and black leather gloves. He had a half moon pendant around his neck. His eyes were amazing one blue and one brown. He gestgered to her to dance with him.

That's when she started to sing.

There such a sad love

Deep in your eyes

Is such pale jewel

Open and closed with in your heart.

There's such a fool heart beating so fast.

It like a new dream...

Veronica was in awe of him wanted to kiss him and to be held by him.

Jareth was indeed happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5 Green eyed monster.(True one by princess of the fae) (don't sue)

When he finished his song and they dance. Veronica choose to speak.

"That was beautiful , you sing like an angel." said Veronica blushing

"Why thank you my dear you dance like an angel " said Jareth

Veronica felt the dream fading So before she a woke she asked Whats your name ? "

"Why it's Jareth your admirer." And that's when she woke up. Smiling from ear to ear. She got up and got ready for work and said"

Until we meet again Jareth.."

Back in the Underground...

"Indeed we will love. Said Jareth as he sat on his thrown. Looking thought a crack in the door out side

The thrown room was an elf named Grennlee of the Finz she had been Jareths' assistant for many years and had fallen deeply for the king. She had been there for him when he was going through the rejection by Sarah. And see felt that Jareth was hers. "I will not let another mortal witch get her claws into my love even if I have to kill her!!"

(sorry for the short chapter but there will be more to come soon)


	6. Chapter 6

(True one by Princess of the Fae)

Chapter six: Greenlee's plan.

"Yes kill the human, but how?" Thought the elf with the Forest green hair. Greenlee was 5'1 curvy and wore a blue green tunic top with a dark blue vest and a brown skirt with Green boots. Her eyes were the color of rubies. She walked quickly to her chambers and started to pace. " Maybe I could throw her off a cliff, no too obvious , Maybe I could stab her , no to messy.I know I'll shoot her with a poison dart, but what kind of poison? Monkshood no too fast, Belladonna no that can be cured. Hemlock yes that's it!!"

She waked to her bookcase pulled out the bottom left book titled Goblin 101 and the bookcase moved to reveal a secret room full of spell books ,potions and herbs. The on the top shelf where old potion bottles stood there was a false back and inside was every poison known to the underground and beyond.

She took the bottle labeled Hemlock and grabbed her dart gun. With an evil smile she started working on her plan. Step one Get the girl here, Step two draw her into a false sense of security , Step three shoot her and Step four be there to not only comfort the grieving king but seduce him into marring her. Know all she had to do was wait for the girl to self then preform a transport spell and her fun could begin.

Meanwhile in the Aboveground...

Veronica told her friend Tanya at work about her dream and that she knew who her admirer was.

"Wow girl I wish I had dreams like that!" said Tanya smiling

"Yeah I hope I get to see him again and maybe not just in my dreams."said Veronica with a goofy smile. "You got it bad my friend, I've just got one question does he have a brother" said Tanya .

Both girls break out in peels of laughter. When they had calmed down a little Veronica said "I'll ask."

Which sent them to laughing again.

(Sorry for the wait. Hopefully you won't have too wait that long again.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dreams and Actions.

That night when Veronica got home she feed the cats and herself. After she put on some music and finished reading her book. Tanya had told her that the movie "Brothers Grimm" was on at 9pm on channel 33. She looked at her watch it was 8:55pm, so she turned on the tv and turn to ch.33. The movie was half way through and Veronica had fallen asleep. She started to dream....

She was in another beautiful dress this time it was a dusty rose color with a v-neck and an empire waist. She was walking in a beautiful garden full of every flower known and unknown to man. Up a head was a table and at that table was Jareth , who stood up to greet her. A smile appeared on her face as she walked up to him. He kissed her hand and pulled out her seat for her. In the background a violin was playing. ......

As Veronica sleeped Greenlee entered her home.

"Now my dear you and I have a little trip to take. She reached into her pouch and pulled out a vial of transport powder . Sprinkling it over Veronica who disappeared still asleep. Greenlee smile step one of her plan was completed . She vanished back underground to start step two. Veronica awoke at the bottom of a sandy hill with a man, while a dwarf looking down at her with a strange expression on his face. "Who are you?" asked Veronica as she got up. "I was just going to ask you the same thing."Said Hoggle. " My name is Veronica and you are?"said Veronica thinking he looked familiar. "I'm Hoggle."said Hoggle. Veronica's eyes widened "Hoggle from the book?!"asked Veronica . "You know me? Hoggle asked and then said" Sarah's book?!" "Yes so this means I'm in the underground and this is the Labyrinth?" asked Veronica . "How did I get here?"asked Veronica "Well there is only two ways for that to happen 1) You were wished away or 2) someone brought you here." said Hoggle . If I was wished away wouldn't I be in the Castle?" asked Veronica. "Yes." answered Hoggle . "So that means someone brought me here, but who?" Hoggle just shrugged his shoulders and said" Don't you worry we'll

find out.

(so ends chapter 7. Sorry It took so long my muse tends to go into hiding once and a while.)

(Please leave kind review in the little box.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8(sorry for the wait.)

While Veronica and Hoggle waited for Hoggle's friends to arrive , Veronica told Hoggle about the book, Her admirer and her dreams. Just as she had finished her story Hoggle's friends arrived . You could hear them before they were in saw them ."Whoo Ambrosus whoo there's a good boy." Said Sir Didymus as the little fox got off of Ambrosus's back. "Where Hoggle?" asked Ludo as he turned his orange head. "Why he is over yonder speacking to a lady my brother." answered Sir Didymus. They both walked over with Ambrosus trailing behind them.

Hoggle looked up and said "Ah here they are now, Didymus ,Ludo I'd like you to meet Veronica."

Veronica stood up and saw a Fox , a Yeti and a sheepdog with a sadle on his back. "Nice to meet you in person I've heard all about you."said Veronica Sir Didymus , Ludo and Ambrosus said Hello then looked at Hoggle as if to say what's going on.. So Hoggle told them Veronica's story.

"Don't worry fair maiden we shall help thee." Promesest Didymus "Veronica friend." said Ludo

"Yes ludo I'm your friend." And the turning to Sir Didymus Veronica said" Thankyou noble sir."

Didymus bowed saying my lady.

"Well what are we waiting for we have an appointment in the Goblin City."Said Hoggle although he dreaded see that rat Jareth again, he couldn't bring himself to leave this girl lost in a place she only read about.

Meanwhile Greenlee was watching through her magic veiwing bowl.

"That's right think your safe and nothing to worry about for now but soon you'll wish you'd never been born." said Greenlee with a dark laugh.

(end chapter)

(sorry if the end of the chapter is a little lame , It'll be better next time.)


End file.
